Almost Normal
by xxhollister6
Summary: What do you think would happen if Max and the Flock transfered to Forks High School and met up with Bella and the Cullens? OOC


What do you think would happen if Max and the Flock met up with Bella and the other Cullens in Forks? Cannon. OCC.

A/N: Eh, I was just bored sitting at home because I can't go out since I've got Saturday School tomorrow. Hopefully you guys like it. I probably won't finish this but maybe I will. I don't know yet. I guess it depends on if you guys like it or not so make sure you let me know.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or story plots that are mentioned in this story. I just have my way with them ;)

* * *

MPOV

"Oh come on guys, it's not going to be that bad" I tried to cheer everybody up.

"Max..It is the rainiest state in the continental US" Nudge said with a frown on her face.

I was trying to convince my flock that moving to Forks, Washington was a good idea, the best i've ever had actually. Oh by the way, we're all 98% human 2% bird kids, just saying.

"Yeah I mean that place seems depressing" complained Total, the talking dog.

"Too bad" Fang glared.

"I think that it will be awesome! Can you say bugs?!" Gazzy yelled.

"Yeah and all those woods to blow stuff up in.." agreed Iggy.

"Perfect, it's settled then" I smiled.

Ten hours later and we were in Forks, Washington, and it was raining...At least it would be calm and problem free here. We were staying in a little abandoned cabin out in the woods and were going to attempt to be students at Forks High School.

"Oh I just can't wait to go to school tomorrow!" giggled Nudge.

"Oh yeah, me either!" agreed Angel.

"Yeah like me either girlfriend!" teased Gazzy.

"Knock it off Gazzy" Fang grinned, he was acting as if he didn't think it was funny but I could tell that he thought it was hilarious.

"Alright guys, we have to get up early tomorrow for school so calm down" I suggested even though I knew that there was no way that would happen, ever. I could tell that everybody was excited about going to school, even Fang. No matter if they showed it or not, I could just feel it.

The next morning we were sitting in the front office getting ready to meet the Principle. Fang and I had already made up and excuse about why our 'parents' couldn't be here today. According to us they were running back and forth from the new house to the house in Oregon to get stuff and figured that we would be fine at school. Maybe it wasn't the best plan but it worked well enough.

"Hello, I'm Mr. Frame" a balding man said to us as he came out of his office.

"Hi, I'm Max and these are my siblings" I replied.

"Very good, come in" he nodded.

"Hi, I'm Silver. And that is uhm Mac, and Angel, and that is Kevin, and that is Brooks" Nudge pointed at people.

"Right, hello" Mr. Frame said confused.

"Well we don't want to be late on our first day so can we have our schedules?" Gazzy asked.

"Yes, yes of course!" Mr. Frame started to search his desk.

"Awesome!" Angel clapped.

"Here they are! Alright well you guys need to get these signed by your teachers and bring it back at the end of the day, if you need anything just uhm let me know. Have a good day" Mr. Frame said.

"Thanks" Fang nodded before walking out.

I looked at my schedule and saw that I had Biology first, hmm this would be interesting.

"Whats your first class?" Fang questioned.

"Bio, you?" I asked.

"Same, lets go" Fang suggested.

So with that we headed off to Biology, our teacher was going to be Mr. Banner or something like that. Once we got to the class we looked around and noticed that there were only two seats left, one next to a bleach blonde girl and the other next to a nerdy looking boy. We walked up to the teacher and asked him to sign our schedule before I sat down next to the girl and Fang sat down across the class next to the boy.

"Hi, I'm Lauren. Who're you?" the blonde asked.

"Uhm, Hi, I'm Max" I said.

"Max? Isn't that like a guys name?" she asked stupidly.

"Knock it off Lauren" a girl snapped from behind me.

"Whatever Bella" Lauren sneered.

I turned around to see who stuck up for me and saw a very pretty girl with long wavy brown hair sitting next to one of the most gorgeous guys I've ever seen. He had bronze hair and golden eyes and he looked confused.

"Hi I'm Bella Swan" the brunette smiled.

"Hi I'm well.. Max" I smiled back.

"Oh, and this is my boyfriend Edward Cullen. You should sit with us at lunch today, right Edward?" Bella turned to her boyfriend.

"Uhm, yes sure" He responded.

"Thanks but I can't ditch my family" I replied.

"Your family? I'd love to meet them" Bella beamed.

"Yes, me too" added Edward.

"Alright then, we'd love to sit with you guys then" I accepted.

"Great!" Bella laughed.

Just then the teacher, who's name I had already forgotten started talking about Mitosis. After two more hours of painful Spanish I was more than ready to go to lunch. I had already texted my family to tell them that I had agreed to us sitting with Bella and her boyfriend. Bella had also mentioned that he had a large family as well, so she thought that we should all get along great. I walked out of Spanish with some girl named Jessica telling me all the gossip, even though I wasn't listening at all.

"Max! Over here!" I heard a voice yell to me.

"You're friends with Bella Swan?" Jessica suddenly changed the subject.

"Uhm I'm not sure, she is in my Biology class" I shrugged.

"Totally awesome!" Jessica giggled.

"I guess, well they invited me to sit with them so, i'll see you later" I gave a weak smile.

"Yeah def!" Jessica grinned.

I then walked over to Bella, Edward, Fang, and two others that I didn't know.

"Hey guys" I smiled.

"Hey Max! This is Jasper and Alice" Bella gushed.

"Hi!" The short one Alice smiled as she came up to hug me.

"Hello" nodded Jasper.

"There is also Rose and Emmett but they're not here today, so you'll meet them some other time" Bella said.

We all sat down and started to eat, I noticed that Edward, Alice, and Jasper didn't eat much but that was none of my business. Suddenly a shrill ringing started, Edward gave Alice and Jasper a look before answering.

"Yes, Alright. I'll be right there" Edward snapped the phone shut.

"That was Carlisle he's taking us out of school for a uh doctors appointment. Nice to meet you" he nodded at us and kissed Bella before walking out of the cafeteria with Alice and Japser.

"Is everything okay?" Fang asked.

"Yeah, they just forgot about the appointment." Bella rolled her eyes but she looked a little worried.


End file.
